In the semiconductor processing industry semiconductor wafers undergo many steps during the conversion into useful integrated circuits. The wafers and intermediate components must be suitably stored and shipped intermediate the steps. Various containers are known for shipping and storing whole wafers. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,451; 5,788,082; and 5,915,562. The semiconductor processing industry has involved into utilizing larger and larger wafers as a beginning for processing into integrated circuits. Moreover, the industry has gone to thinner wafers, consequently these are substantially more fragile and valuable then previous wafers. The industry now seeks to utilize film frames comprising a circular rigid steel ring with a sheet of adhesive covered material to store and ship 300 mm wafers. Such wafers may be in a whole condition or may be diced up on said film frame. Such film frames are slightly larger than the wafers which they carrier and therefore the conventional 300 mm wafer carriers are not suitably sized nor otherwise appropriate. Moreover, conventional film frame shippers have been made of softer plastic such as polypropylene. It is believed that such polypropylene shippers may lack sufficient strength and rigidity and offer insufficient protection for 300 mm film frames with wafers thereon.